Tygra's childhood
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU about Tygra. He gets separated from his family in the mountains. Due to hitting his head while trying escape from the creature who separated him from his family he can't remember where he is from or who his family is. He gets adopted of the streets of Thundera by the royal family who love him very much. But soon he experiences flashes of tiger family. What will happen?


Chapter 1

Tygra was born to the tiger clan's Chief Javan and his wife Sirbriena. They were very good friends with the Thunderians. They loved their little son very much. He meant everything to them.

Tygra began to grow and grow. He was becoming a sweet little cub. He was loved dearly by his mother and father. He got a lot of love from both of them. All of his needs were met. He was such a sweet little cub.

"Daddy," Tygra said hugging his father.

"Hello son," Javan said hugging back and kissing his forehead.

Tygra lived a very happy life. Soon Tygra's happy world was going to come to an end.

He was outside playing under his parents watch. He was enjoying himself. Then the monster known as the Fangstire attacked.

"Run Tygra!" Javan said.

Tygra did as he was told and began to run for his life.

"Faster, Tygra don't look back!" Sirbriena shouted.

Tygra kept running and running. Tygra started to climb up a tree to avoid the pursuing Monster. But he lost his footing and slipped. He bumped his head. He sat up a bit later wondering what happened. "What's going on where am I?" Tygra asked. All he can remember is his name.

So Tygra got up and began to explore the forest. Then his stomach began to growl. "I wonder if there is anything to eat around here," Tygra said. Tygra began to look around for food. But he remember something else vaguely don't eat anything unless you know what it is.

Tygra continued on. He drank some water from nearby streams and lakes. But he had a hard time finding food. Tygra eventually made it to a village and everything was big. He felt so intimidated. Then he saw they had trees full of fruit. He saw these large creatures picking the fruit.

Tygra was feeling pretty hungry. He had much to eat lately since he was a bit nervous to put some of the things he found in the forest in his mouth. One of the creatures noticed Tygra.

He came up to him. "Hello, little one I am Aburn, what is your name?" he asked.

Tygra was a bit scared. "Tygra," Tygra answered.

Anet came up to them. "What is going Aburn?" Anet asked.

"We have a young visitor." Aburn said.

Tygra felt so scared their size was intimidating. Anet sensed that the young cub was frightened by them. "Don't worry young one, we will not hurt you." Anet said.

"You won't?" Tygra asked.

"No, we won't," Anet said. "Where is your family?"

"I don't know I can't remember, all I remember mainly is my name and that I bumped head." Tygra said.

"That is quiet a problem." Anet said.

Tygra's stomach growled.

"What was that?" Aburn asked.

"Sorry I'm hungry I haven't eaten a while." Tygra said.

Anet grabbed one of the fruits and knelt down then offered it to the young cub. "Here take it." Anet said.

Tygra cautiously took the fruit. Then began to eat it. "We got to do something for him." Aburn said.

"I know there is a place full of cats I'm sure he can go there." another elephant said. "But it's far." she said.

So Anet and the other elephants packed Tygra a skin of water and a bag full of fruit. They gave the bag and water skin to Tygra. "Thank you," Tygra said.

"The place with cats is pretty far from here I'm sure it that way." the female elephant said pointing.

"Thank you," Tygra said and was about to begin his journey. Anet stopped him.

"I have a vision, once arriving at your destination, you will be looked after and will soon meet someone you will grow close too, someone you will love to call brother." Anet said.

"Young one Anet's vision's are never wrong." Aburn said.

"Okay," Tygra said and started his journey.

Tygra kept pushing forward. A few days later Tygra noticed he was running low on fruit. He didn't know what to do. He saw these rolling things. He became nervous. They turned into bears.

"Hello we are Berbils." the brown one said. They took Tygra to there village. They were kind enough to give Tygra some candy fruit for his journey.

"Thank you, you are very kind." Tygra said.

Tygra continued on. Soon he cam to the sand sea. How was he going to get a across. A couple of dogs saw him and offered him a ride across. "So young one where are you from?" one of the dogs asked.

"I can't remember, I have very few memories." Tygra said.

"Are you heading to Thundera where many of the cats live?" asked the other one.

"Yes," Tygra said.

"Well we are heading there to sell somethings to make money." the first dog said.

"What is money?" Tygra asked.

"Money is what people use to buy stuff like food." the second dog said.

"Oh," Tygra said.

Once arriving on land. The dogs gave him a small pouch full of money. "That should help you buy some food to keep alive for a couple of days." the first dog said.

"Good luck kid." the dog said.

After Tygra finished the last of his food he made it to Thundera. There were many cats there. Tygra began to look around. It was a really big place. He purchased some food and began to eat.

But after a couple of days Tygra was having some problems. Not many of the cats were being nice to him. Tygra sometimes found himself in the slums. He was very hungry. He saw some dogs eating stew. Tygra's mouth watered at the sight of the stew and the smell of it. He wiped his face. He thought the dogs probably wouldn't share.

One of the dogs, his name was Jorma noticed Tygra had been looking at them for a while. Mostly at the pot of stew. Jorma realized the young cat must be hungry. He took an empty bowl and filled it with stew.

"Jorma what are you doing?" one of the dogs asked.

"We have a hungry visitor." Jorma said pointing.

The other dogs saw Tygra. They noticed the cub was eyeing the bowl of stew Jorma had. "You better give it to him be for he starves." another dog said.

Jorma walked up to Tygra. Tygra looked a little scared. "Don't be afraid, little one." Jorma said. He handed the cub the bowl. Tygra looked at Jorma. "Go on eat, I know your hungry."

Tygra began to eat the stew. "That's right eat," Jorma said.

Tygra finished up the stew. He thanked Jorma and went to the alley he called home.

Tygra still had problems whenever he would get some money some big thugs took it from him. Today all of that changed. Tygra was trying not to let some big cat steal the money he earned. Claudius the king of Thundera saw the fight.

The Thug took the money ran off. "Hey!" Tygra said.

Claudius asked about the cub. A women who gave Tygra some coins explained he was street orphan. Claudius came up to Tygra. "Hello Tygra I am Claudius king of Thundera, you need someone to look after you and I think me and my wife will fit that bill. Come with me." Claudius said.

Tygra followed the king to the palace.

What happens next?

To be continued.


End file.
